


Quiet

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Quiet

She likes to be loud, romping outdoors, running as fast as she can, sometimes ripping the hem of her dresses and snagging branches in her hair. She likes to be rough, to make bold declarations and take charge. Jo likes to play a role; the mysterious villain, the dashing rebel.

She likes it when it is just the two of them, curled up in the attic, warm because of the heat created between their bodies. She likes to be quiet, staying still except for their hands and mouths, knowing even the smallest noise, the slightest movement will give them away to the others. She likes to be gentile, to hear the tiny noises that Beth makes against her ear when the tension grows too strong. Jo likes to hold her sister as the shaking subsides; whisper tales of great romance against her heated skin.


End file.
